The Winter of Tails
by 1monkeyfromhell
Summary: Sonic/WoW crossover. Tails is haunted by death when all but one of his friends are killed. I reek at summaries. ON HIATUS


The Winter of Tails

I remembered the terrors of that day, August 29, 3050. The day. I winced at the thought. I had missed her so much.

"Why did I have to kill her?, I wondered, was there a better way?"

I sobbed in one of my tails.

"WHY!!", he screamed in agony.

I realized that it was getting late.

"I need some sleep." I yawned.

The very next day, I discovered something terrible had happened to Cream. All over the news, reports have sprung up that Cream was raped and murdered by some bizarre creature.

"Holy shit, who would do that to her?", I wondered.

Cream's funeral was absolute hell for me. The sight of this much grief haunted me. From the corner of my eye I noticed Cream's mother, Vanilla, was isolated from the rest of the crowd. I reached for her and comforted her.

"I know that Cream would be enjoying her new life with Jesus.", I softly said.

Vanilla repiled,"I just miss her so much already." she sobbed in my fur. I hugged her tightly.

The weeks went by, and hell was tearing all the friends away from me. After Cream, it was Knuckles, impaled by a spike. After him, it was strangely enough Shadow, off to join his beloved Maria. Last was the hell of losing my very best friend, Sonic, who died doing what he does best; stopping one of Eggman's nefarious schemes.

I was very close to suicide, and no one was there to comfort me.

One snowy day in November, I decided to go out on a journey. It took me far and wide, hundreds of miles away from home. Istopped and rested at the field of Gorgoth, in the least densely populated province on all of Mobius, Zul' jin.

Unbeknownst to me, something sinister was watching me. A gunshot rang out, and I just barely managed to dodge. A horrible metallic hedgehog glared at me, it was Metal Sonic!

"Prepare to die, foolish fox!" Metal Sonic grunted, his weapon drawn.

I just barely made it twenty feet when Metal Sonic shot a round, tearing right through one of my tails! I reached for my weapon and shot Metal, disabling him temporarily. I ran out of the field and tripped over some barbed wire, gashing my legs and belly. I then fell into a freezing creek, disturbing a nearby tribe of murlocs.

Ten horrible frog- like creatures surrounded me, their knives gleaming in the sunlight. They started to stab me, one by one inserting their poison-covered blades. I was very close to death, and I knew that this could very well be my last breath. I suddenly felt the warmth of a very powerful jewel and glanced at the chest the murlocs were guarding. Inside was one of the most sought-after gems in all of Mobius, a Chaos Emerald! I reached through the terrible mob of beasts and grabbed it. I then tapped its awesome power and generated enough energy inside my body to bring out death upon the murlocs!

"CHAOS BLAST!", I roared and then a huge fireball of chaos energy roasted every single murloc who dared injure me.

I was so weak I could barely stand, and to make matters worse, the sub-zero temperatures would kill me if the poison does not. I then staggered towards the highway and nearly passed out when suddenly a semi-truck stopped in front of me. The driver leaped out of the cab and ran for me.

"Holy crap, what happened to you, kid!?" the driver yelped. He grabbed a hold of me and he finally passed out in his arms.

He took me to his cab and laid my near-lifeless body on his bed. The driver then rushed toward the nearest hospital.

On the way to the hospital I endured horrible pain as my wounds were turning green.

"Whatever hurt you did some mighty damage, kid." the driver said.

"Hurry up, man!", I moaned in pain.

We had finally arrived at the hospital. The doctors quickly tended to me, examining every single wound on my body. One doctor, as he was jotting notes on his clipboard, asked me some questions about the attack.

"What did you say injured you, Tails?" the doctor asked.

"Murlocs did the worst damage, doc." I repiled softly.

"What else injured you?" the doctor wondered.

"Barbed wire and a crazy machine." I managed to squeal.

Three days passed, and I recovered remarkably fast. I recovered almost too fast, noted one doctor. The chaos energy in my body must've enabled me to heal myself.

I was walking out of the hospital when two doctors screamed.

"Ah, fuck, it must be Metal Sonic." I groaned. It wasn't even close to Metal Sonic. It was someone I had wanted to see since that terrible day.

"It can't be..." I quickly faded.

It was. He saw the blast and then... her. After two years, Cosmo has came back! I rushed to the scene and then she saw me.

"Tails! You're alive!" Cosmo screamed in joy.

We enjoyed a long hug and kiss when it happened. A mighty blast and the skyline disappeared instantly. It had to be a nuclear attack! I rushed with Cosmo toward the nearest airport. I saw an old F-15 Eagle with two seats and a full tank of fuel! Our way home! Cosmo and I jumped into the plane and I started the engine. As we left to home we saw the devastation. The blast eradicated the entire forest; and the snow was radioactive.

"Good God, how can they let this happen!?" Cosmo cried.

"My world can be hell at times, especially when King Acorn is on one of his 'psycho-stages'." I replied.

After a month, we had finally made it home, only to find my home utterly destroyed. I looked for pictures of my friends in my safe, only to find they had disappeared! I sobbed quietly to myself, knowing that the last traces of my friends were completely gone.

"Fucking bastard." I muttered to myself.

I signaled to Cosmo, "Let's get the hell out of here, I know a place where we can stay."

"Where?" she wondered.

"I don't know if it still exists, so please don't expect it." I said.

We left almost immediately, off to the distant province of Gul' dan, where Mobotropolis and Knothole were located. Two days later we had finally made it to the Knothole airstrip. I started the landing sequence and signaled the person in the control tower.

"Unknown plane, please give your landing code." said the air traffic controller.

"Right, F5-F8-geisha." I spoke into the masked radio system.

"Correct as usual, Tails!" said Rotor, " besides, man, its been years since I have even heard from you!"


End file.
